


Drunken Endevour

by PsychoHalo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: #LarryKiss starts trending, Drunk Harry, Drunk Louis, Ed likes to tease Harry, Everyone ships Larry, Friends to Lovers, Harry goes to Liam for advice, I tried to be funny, Louis is so hungover, M/M, Niall is only mentioned like once - Freeform, Non- AU, Someone takes a pic of them together and it blows up online, They're both wasted, but probably failed miserably, where's zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoHalo/pseuds/PsychoHalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam looks between the two of us and then his eyes go wide. He then mouths to me "What happened last night?" I wait until Louis walks out of the kitchen and then I hit my head against the table before letting out a sigh.</p><p>Or the one where Louis and Harry get drunk at a club and someone takes a picture of them kissing and it gets out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Endevour

It's early in the morning and I'm sitting at the kitchen table. Liam and I are the only ones in the house that are awake. I have a slight headache from drinking one too many beers last night so Liam is making me some tea. The only reason I'm awake and not sleeping off my hangover is because the events of last night are replaying over and over in my mind and I need to get my thoughts straightened out. The only way I know how to do that is by talking to Liam. He's a great listener and will hopefully give me advice on what to do.

"So, Harry, some hangover you've got huh? This is why I don't drink. Anyway, you said you wanted to talk to me about something?" Liam asks as he hands me a cup of tea and sits down across from me.

Oh god, I really don't want to talk to him about this, but I need to get it off my chest and Liam is the best person to go to for this kind of stuff. He's also good at keeping secrets.

"I really didn't get that drunk last night. I mean I remember everything that happened. Although, I'm starting to wish I didn't. As you know, Niall, Louis, and I went out to a club last night. That was the first mistake. See Niall can hold his liquor. Louis and I however can't. We weren't wasted but we were intoxicated enough to not be thinking clearly. When Niall went to dance with some girl, Louis and I were left alone. Some things happened and I'm just really confused." I blurt out pretty fast. Liam looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"Now when you say some things happened what exactly are some things?" Liam asks with a quizzical yet entertained look on his face. I take another sip of my tea trying to put off answering his question. Just then there's a thump from outside the kitchen and Louis shuffles in.

"Who the hell moved the kitchen door slightly to the left? I just walked into the wall..." Louis spoke softly as he held his hands in front of his eyes to shield the bright kitchen lights. "My God all I wanted was some Tylenol and instead I get assaulted by the wall and bright lights." He opens his eyes slowly and notices that Liam is not the only one in the kitchen with him. We both look away quickly in order to avoid awkward eye contact. Louis walks over to the other side of the room to get the pills he came in the kitchen to get. Liam looks between the two of us and then his eyes go wide. He then mouths to me "What happened last night?" I wait until Louis walks out of the kitchen and then I hit my head against the table before letting out a sigh.

"I don't know Liam I mean it was so late and we were both tipsy and we thought it would be a good idea to go out on the dance floor and dance with each other. That was the second mistake because one thing lead to another and we may or may not have sorta kinda...kissed..." I say the last word in a whisper but it was loud enough for Liam to hear.

"You what!?" Liam yells. I cringe at his sudden outburst.

"Whoa not so loud Liam I'm still hungover." I say as I cover my ears.

"Harry did you or did you not kiss Louis?" Liam is still speaking loudly. I lay my head back on the table and mumble into my arms.

"We kissed okay. And it wasn't a quick kiss either we basically full on made out."

"Oh my god Harry..."

"Yeah I know and as if that wasn't bad enough, people probably saw us."

"Wow Harry...I don't even know what to think." Liam pauses a moment and then continues. "If I'm honest though, I should have seen something like this coming..."

"What do you mean?" I'm really stumped by his words. Why would he see this coming? I didn't even seen this coming. I mean I've thought about kissing Louis before, who hasn't? It's just that I never would have thought it would actually happen.

"Well now that I think of it Harry, there's always seemed to be some sort of unresolved sexual tension between you two." I cannot believe the words that I'm hearing! As if there's sexual tension between Louis and I! Louis doesn't think of me that way. Although I'd be lying if I said I don't think about him in that way.

"I cannot believe you think that Liam! That's the most ridiculous thing ever."

"Is it though Harry?" I start to blush so a hide my face in my hands. "Can you be honest with not only me but also yourself for a minute? Do you think of Louis as more than a friend?" Liam asks with the most serious tone in his voice. I just nod because if I start talking about just how much I don't think of Louis as just a friend then I probably won't stop. Liam just smiles at me. I don't know why he's smiling though. It's not good that I am crushing on my best friend. It's not good at all. I let out a huge sigh and ask Liam for advice.

"Liam what am I supposed to do? Everything is awkward between him and I now. You just saw how we ignored each other."

"You just need to talk to him about it." Liam thinks everything can be solved with a good old fashion heart to heart.

"It's not that easy Liam." It's never that easy. Especially not this time.

"You'll figure it out." Liam replies and with that he gets up and walks out of the kitchen.

"Wow Liam," I say to myself, "Great advice...." Just then my cell phone dings with a text.

From: Ed  
To: Harry  
Mate I know not to believe everything I see but I came across a picture that looks a hell of a lot like you and Louis kissing...Bout time innit?

I click the picture he sent me. When I look at it I freeze and drop my phone. I was right, people did see us last night. It never even crossed my mind that someone took a picture. This could not get any worse. Wait, if Ed got this then it must be all over the Internet. I go to google on my phone and search Harry and Louis. Just as I feared. It was everywhere. I go on Twitter to see if people are talking about it. The number one trend is #LarryKiss. I click on it and go through some of the tweets.

@Larryaremyparents  
OHMYGOD @harry_styles @louis_tomlinson IS IT TRUE? IS LARRY REAL?!?! #LARRYKISS

@Harrybelongstolou  
HDIEJEH I CANT BREATHE! That picture is so real and I am so alive right now #LarryKiss

@Louismymajesticunicorn  
HARRY STYLES AND LOUIS TOMLINSON KISSED AND I CAN DIE HAPPY #LARRYKISS

@Niallatemyhomework  
Larry shippers need to chill!!! That picture is obviously fake! Larry isn't real! Louis said so himself! #LarryKiss

@Bullshitismyotp  
ITS HAPPENING ITS HAPPENING EVERYBODY STAY CALM #LARRYKISS

This is really getting out of hand. I decide then and there that Liam is right. The only way to fix this is to talk to Louis. I send Louis a text.

From: Harry  
To: Louis  
Come back in the kitchen we need to talk about last night

He replies almost instantly.

From: Louis  
To: Harry  
r u srsly txting me wen im 3 metrs away also im comfy u come up here

I chuckle a bit at his terrible spelling and sass. I walk out of the kitchen and start to walk up the stairs. The closer I get to his room, the more I'm being consumed with dread. I have no idea what I'm going to say to him. I don't even know what to think right now. I get to the top of the stairs and knock on his door.

"Oh my god Harry don't knock so loud just come in." Louis obviously has a worse hangover than I do. I walk into his room and sit on the edge of his bed. He sits up slowly and looks me in the eyes for the first time since last night. "We have a bit to talk about huh?" He says almost inaudibly.

"Yeah," I say, "But first you need to see this." I take out my phone and show him the picture Ed sent me. Louis squints due to the bright screen. He stares at the picture for a minute before it sinks in. His eyes then go big and he looks back up at me.

"That's..not good... Please tell me it's not gone viral." He says with a calm voice even though I know he's panicking on the inside.

"It's all over the Internet. But I think some people are skeptical."

"Let's hope so. Anyway about last night...wow we were not thinking straight were we? No pun intended." He chuckles at his lame attempt at a joke but then his face gets serious again. "It didn't mean anything right?"

"I don't know Louis."

"What's not to know?" He seems a little upset. However I'm not sure if he's upset with me or himself. "You don't have feelings for me and I don't have feelings for you." Then he adds so quietly that I almost miss it, "I can't have feelings for you." He thinks the last comment went unheard but it didn't.

"Can I just be honest Louis?"  
Louis nods and I continue before I lose my confidence. "For a while now I've been wondering how I feel about you and last night I think I finally figured it out." I take a deep breath but before I can go on, Louis interrupts me.

"Please don't tell me you fancy me because I'm not sure how I could possibly handle that information..." There is worry in his voice as he talks. I start to panic as well because that's exactly what I was about to tell him. I sit there a moment as I try to collect my thoughts. Louis seems to sense my dismay.

"Wow you do fancy me don't you?" I slowly nod and he stares at me in shock before continuing. "Wow I....I'm not really sure what to say. I mean every one is always saying how there's something between us. I never saw what they were talking about. I thought they were all crazy but after we kissed last night I think I finally see what they mean. Last night I felt that there was something between us and I still feel that. Now I'm realizing that I was the one that was crazy for not seeing it before." Louis says with hesitation in his voice.

"I'm not sure if I understand what you're saying Louis."

"What I'm saying is I wanna figure out what exactly is between us. I know there's something there and I like it and I wanna see if this works. I like you Harry. It took me this long to figure it out but I finally did. What do you say we see where this takes us?" I'm at a loss for words. I can't think of anything to say. It turns out I don't have to say anything because before I know it we're kissing. It's not anything like our first kiss. That was sloppy and desperate and we were drunk. This kiss is slow and full of emotions that until a few minutes ago were unspoken. This is the kind of kiss you see in those stupid romantic movies that you secretly wish you could experience but never thought you would. Louis suddenly pulls away and reaches for his phone.

"What are you doing Lou?" He looks at me with a sly smirk and then kisses me on the cheek and takes a picture. He types something and then puts his phone back down. "What was that all about?" I ask with a big stupid grin on my face.

"Check Twitter." He answers. I pick up my phone and go to his Twitter. I see that he tweeted the picture he just took. I read what he typed out loud.

"Yes everyone the rumors are true incase you don't believe me here's the proof #LarryKiss." I look back up at him and we both laugh and then I kiss him again before I crawl under the covers with him. We cuddle as he falls back asleep in my arms.


End file.
